What If JBJ
by ucrittri
Summary: jika JBJ sedang... Jika JBJ menjadi... Taehyun,Kenta,Sanggyun,Yongguk,Taedong,Hyunbin,Donghan, JBJ, Produce101 S2
1. PDKT (komunikasi)

**What If JBJ**

 ** _Jika JBJ PDKT - Komunikasi_**

 **Cast:**

 **Noh Taehyun, Kim Sanggyun, Takada Kenta**

 **Kim Yongguk, Kim Taedong, Kwon Hyunbin**

 **Kim Donghan**

 **Rate: T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story by:**

 **ucrittri**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat Membaca ^^**

 **Sorry for typo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Noh Taehyun**

Kalau di pdkt-in sama Taehyun, siap-siap aja elus dada dan banyak-banyak doa. Soalnya nguras kesabaran banget pdkt sama Taehyun tuh. Si cewek ga bakalan diucapin selamat pagi saat bangun tidur, atau selamat tidur dikala akan menutup mata.

Bukan karena Taehyun yang cuek banget, bukan. Tapi kalau komunikasian sama Taehyun itu harus lewat surat.

Iya, kamu ga salah baca. Emang lewat surat ko.

Kenapa? Kata Taehyun biar pas pdkt ada perjuangannya, ngerasain dugun-dugun pas nulis sambil bayangin wajah si cewek, trus sabar nunggu balesan surat dan tak terkira bahagianya pas dapet surat balesan yang masih anget baru dikirim dari pak pos.

Padahal itu cuma alibi aja, sebenernya Taehyun itu gaptek.

Iya, dia gabisa pake smartphone yang canggih, jadi ngga ngerti pake aplikasi chatting macem Line, Whatssap, atau Ktalk.

Hhh, dasar orangtua.

 **Kim Sanggyun**

Sanggyun ini yang kalo pdkt sama cewek ga cukup cuma satu, liat aja list friend di aplikasi chattingnya, udah kaya asrama cewek ditambah sama 101 trainee cewek pas produce 101 season 1.

Ngalusnya bisa banget, dari yang bikin gumoh sampe bikin hamil onlen.

Kaya gini,

 _Sanggyun : hai kamu, selamat pagi_

 _Pdkt-an : selamat pagi juga Gyun_

 _Sanggyun : wah kamu rajin banget udah bangun pagi-pagi gini. Mau belajar ya?_

 _Pdkt-an : iya nih bangun kepagian. Belajar apa Gyun, kuliahku masih ntar siang kok._

 _Sanggyun : belajar menjadi ibu rumah tangga saat kita berkeluarga nanti. kamu bangun pagi-pagi buat masakin aku sarapan._

 _Pdkt-an : *gumoh*_

Dan percayalah, semua gombalan diatas, dia copas satu-satu ke kontak cewek yang ada di hpnya.

Hhh playboy.

 **Takada Kenta**

Udah, yang ini pasti bisa diprediksi gimana isi chattingannya. Bukan dengan ketikan normal, tapi kombinasi angka dan huruf dia jadiin satu. Yang di pdkt-in ya ilfeel duluan ngeliat bentukan si pemuda bergingsul ini alay ga ketulungan.

Ya gimana mau lanjut pdkt, kalo si cewek aja ngga bisa baca pesan apa yang dikirim sama Kenta.

Kaya gini nih,

 _Kenta : 900d m0rn1n9 5un5h1ne, k4mu 4d4 4c4r4 94 h4r1 1n1?_

 _Pdkt-an : kamu ngetik apa? Hp kamu kombinasi sama kalkulator ya? benerin dulu typingnya baru pdkt sama aku._

Wkwkwk, jahat banget ceweknya, tapi kalo ga digituin ya bakalan keterusan alaynya. Tapi gimana, udah mendarah daging sih alaynya, susah diubah. Jadinya dia nyari cewek yang bisa mengerti akan kealayannya.

Mentok-mentok ada yang bisa nerjemahin sama nyambut hangat pdkt-annya bentukannya kaya miper. Kasian. Ya gimana, yang alay bakal susah dapetin yang kaya Seolhyun mah. Ngarepnya ketinggian.

Hhh, alay.

 **Kim Yongguk**

Duh ini bikin elus dada sama banyak-banyak doa part 2. Kamu bakalan dikacangin kalo chattingan sama Yongguk. Dibalesnya sehari sekali, alesannya kalo ngga tidur ya ngurus kucingnya, si tolbi sama lcy.

Pas ditanyain niat pdkt atau ngga, malah dijawab gini,

 _Pdkt-an : Guk lagi apa sih? Chat aku ko ga dibales2?_

(beberapa jam kemudian)

 _Yongguk : oh, sorry habis dari dokter hewan nganter tolbi sama lcy._

 _Pdkt-an : sebenernya niat ga sih deket sama aku? Kok kucing mulu?_

 _Yongguk : ya gimana ya, prinsip aku sih kucing dulu baru tidur baru deh cinta. Kalo kamu ga suka ya pergi aja. Sama kucing aja aku udah cukup kok._

 _Pdkt-an : *banting hp*_

Hhh, bucing. Budak kucing :(

 **Kim Taedong**

Kalo chatting sama Taedong bikin pengen nampol aja bawaannya, pasti isi chatnya menjurus terus. Dia kan sedikit kelebihan hormon, udah mah mukanya muka-muka om-om mesum. Ditambah kalo ngegodain suka gatau situasi.

Kaya gini nih,

 _Pdkt-an : Taed, lagi dimana? Bisa bantuin aku ngga?_

 _Taedong : masih dikampus, bantu apa cantik?_

 _Pdkt-an : ini di kos aku lampunya mati dan harus diganti. Bisa tolong gantiin ga? Tinggi banget soalnya._

 _Taedong : kosan kamunya sepi ga?_

 _Pdkt-an : hubungannya gantiin lampu sama sepi apa?_

 _Taedong : ya siapa tau kan habis gantiin lampu bisa...ya u know lah_

 _Pdkt-an : apa sih Taed? Ko aku ga mudeng._

 _Taedong : itu loh anu, masa ngga ngerti...cewe sama cowo kalo beduaan di kosan yang sepi ngapain hayooooo._

 _Pdkt-an : bangsat ya kamu! Mesum *blocked*_

Ya gitu, masih pdkt-an udah ngajakin anu, suka heran sama pemuda jaman jigeum ini yeorobun, hormonnya ga bisa ditahan.

Hhh, mesooom

 **Kwon Hyunbin**

Pdkt-annya Hyunbin mah ga jauh dari model sama selebgram, kan doi juga model. Nyari yang setara gitu deh, jadi isi percakapan mereka kalo chatting atau ngobrol ya gajauh dari photoshoot , endorse-an, atau kontrak iklan.

Kaya gini,

 _Hyunbin : eh aku dapet kontrak buat iklanin liptint nih_

 _Pdkt-an : loh? Aku barusan dihubungin sama produk liptint katanya gajadi make aku buat iklannya_

 _Hyunbin : wah sembarangan banget main batalin aja. Emang nama perusahaannya apa?_

 _Pdkt-an : zuper lips_ (author ngarang)

 _Hyunbin : lah, itu kan nama perusahaan yang mau make aku._

 _Pdkt-an : hah? Anjirlah masa gue kalah sama lo yg cowok. Gue ga terima, ini pasti lo main belakang buat dapetin kontraknya? Iya kan? Ngaku lo!_

 _Hyunbin : eh sembarangan lo, yaitu mah bibir lo kalah seksi aja sama bibir gue. Dan gue ga pernah main belakang ya!_

 _Pdkt-an : gue yang lebih seksi lah, burik ya mata lo?!_

 _Hyunbin : ya guelah yang lebih seksi._

*kemudian mereka adu mulut siapa bibirnya yang lebih seksi buat dapetin itu iklan liptint*

Hhh, sungguh unfaedah.

 **Kim Donghan**

Yang ini harus lebih sabar sama siap-siap sakit hati deh kalo pdkt-an sama Donghan.

Ya chat dibales seperlunya, dan itu pun cuma beberapa kata doang. Mana gaada huruf vokalnya lagi. Sedih banget deh, kaya gini contohnya,

 _Pdkt-an : Han makasih ya, tadi udah bantuin bawain buku yang banyaknya ga ketulungan itu. hehehe baik banget sih._

 _Donghan : y sm2, gsh lby, bkny g sbnyk it._

 _Pdkt-an : bukannya lebay Han, cuma kan emng berat bukunya sama banyak pula. Kalo gaada kamu aku gatau deh harus gmn buat bawa bukunya ke perpus. Udah mati berdiri kali di marahin pak Kim gara-gara bukunya ga nyampe2._

 _Donghan : bct bgt l. Alay._

 _Pdkt-an : *mikir 1000x buat pdkt-in Donghan*_

Selain suka nyingkat kata kalo chatting, omongannya juga pedes abis. Dan bukan doi duluan yang dideketin ceweknya, manusia titisan macan campur beruang ini mana mau sih buang-buang waktunya buat deketin cewek. Mending dipake makan katanya :(

Hhhh turunan macan emang.

A/N :

ada yang mau request selanjutnya jika jbj jadi apa? atau sedang apa?


	2. PDKT (jalan)

**What If JBJ**

 ** _Jika JBJ PDKT - Jalan_**

 **Cast:**

 **Noh Taehyun, Kim Sanggyun, Takada Kenta**

 **Kim Yongguk, Kim Taedong, Kwon Hyunbin**

 **Kim Donghan**

 **Rate: T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story by:**

 **ucrittri**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat Membaca ^^**

 **Sorry for typo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Noh Taehyun**

Jalan sama Taehyun pas pdkt itu si cewek bakal diajakin ke situs budaya, museum, dan tempat-tempat bersejarah lainnya. Ya gimana, selera orangtua mah beda sama anak muda jaman sekarang . si cewek juga ngikut-ngikut aja, ngemaklumin selera Taehyun yang suka sama sejarah. Cowok yang kaya gini patut dimuseumkan, soalnya jarang ada. Langka.

 **Kim Sanggyun**

Kalau Sanggyun mah ribet, iya ribet ngatur jadwal jalan sama cewek-cewek yang dia deketin. Hari senin jemput cewek 1 ngampus, trus habis itu nganter cewek 2 ke mall, malemnya makan malem sama cewek 3 di cafe. Besok-besoknya gitu lagi sampe cewek ke 1000. Kadang suka kepergok kalau Sanggyun lagi jalan sama cewek lain, kaya waktu itu Sanggyun lagi jalan sama cewek 69, trus sama cewek 86 Sanggyun ketauan, alhasil dilabrak deh. Ga heran kalo pulangnya basah sama jus jeruk yang disiramin ke dia. Playboy sih.

 **Takada Kenta**

Kenta ngajakin pdkt-annya nonton acara musik yang lebih kaya acara gosip di tv ituloh, katanya biar dapet duit kalo jadi penonton bayaran, lumayan kan gocap juga biar bisa jajanin ceweknya cilok. Soalnya kerjaan jadi penonton bayaran kan cuma joget-joget kucek jemur. Ya makluminlah generasi alay kaya Kenta mah. Dan besoknya Kenta di blokir sama pdkt-annya. Kasian.

 **Kim Yongguk**

Jalan sama Yongguk mah ngga jauh dari petshop, trus si ceweknya dianggurin pas Yongguk sibuk liatin tolbi sama lcy di mandiin. Si ceweknya bosen dan liat-liat seisi petshop yang gede itu. Saking asiknya liat-liat sampe ngga sadar, si cewek ditinggal Yongguk yang lupa kalo dia ke petshop ngga sendirian. Maklum kalo udah sama kucingnya Yongguk lupa segalanya. Jahat kamu mas.

 **Kim Taedong**

Sama Taedong si cewek diajakin ke bioskop, nonton film horror. Udah ketebak maksudnya apa, biar kalau si cewek ketakutan bisa modus peluk-peluk sambil ngusap-ngusap kepala si cewek biar tenang. Taunya malah doi yang ketakutan sama film yang ditonton, si cewek malah ngetawain Taedong yang ngeringkuk sambil nutupin matanya. Gagal modus deh.

 **Kwon Hyunbin**

Jalan sama Hyunbin mah ga jauh dari tempat-tempat hits kaya cafe yang lagi in di ig, atau taman yang lagi banyak diomongin di hastag twitter. Jalan sama Hyunbin udah pasti sambil foto ala-ala tumblr yang estetik. Trus di upload ke semua sosmednya, ga lupa tag si cewek pdkt-an. Trus ga lama kemudian akun si cewek di serang sama degem-degemnya Hyunbin suruh ngejauhin dan jangan kecentilan. Akhirnya si cewek gamau kalau diajakin jalan lagi. Gagal pdkt-an deh.

 **Kim Donghan**

Kalau jalan sama Donghan itu bukan dia yang ngajakin jalan duluan, tapi si cewek yang usaha sampe Donghan ngeiya-in ajakan jalannya si cewek, pas ditanya sama ceweknya mau jalan kemana, Donghan cuma bilang terserah. Alhasil mereka cuma keliling mall, dengan backsound suara omelan Donghan ke si cewek dan ngerengek laper. Pas ditanya mau makan apa sama ceweknya, dijawab terserah. Tapi diajakin makan fastfood katanya ga sehat, makan di resto jepang katanya lagi ga pengen, ngeramen lagi ga mau makan mie. Si cewek bingung, Donghannya ngambek, sambil bilang ceweknya ngga peka. Yang cewek siapa sih, si cewek sampe pening. Trus ditanya lagi Donghannya mau makan apa, dijawab terserah lagi. Nyerah aja mbak, ga baik untuk umur. Takut cepet mati sambil berdiri.

A/N :

ada yang mau request selanjutnya jika jbj jadi apa? atau sedang apa?


	3. Anak Sekolah

**What If JBJ**

 ** _3\. Jika JBJ Jadi Anak Sekolah_**

 **Cast:**

 **Noh Taehyun, Kim Sanggyun, Takada Kenta**

 **Kim Yongguk, Kim Taedong, Kwon Hyunbin**

 **Kim Donghan**

 **Rate: T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story by:**

 **ucrittri**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat Membaca ^^**

 **Sorry for typo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Noh Taehyun**

Kalau NohTae jadi anak sekolah nih, dia itu pasti selalu jadi ketua kelas, atau ketua ekskul dance gitu. Karna dia paling berwibawa sama berkharisma, jangan lupa paling tua juga. Jadi ngga heran dia kadang dipanggilnya bukan kakak sama adik kelas yang baru masuk SMA, kadang dipanggil bapak atau kakek, karna pas ngedance kata adik kelasnya si NohTae itu patah-patah kaya encok. Krump itu dek namanya -_- . Ya mungkin sesuai sama muka juga kenapa dia dipanggil bapak atau kakek

 **Kim Sanggyun**

Playboynya sekolah nih, siapapun dialusin. Mau adik kelas,seangkatan,kakak kelas bahkan guru-guru yang udah tuwir pun dia godain dan alusin. Dih, mending ganteng. Emang ganteng :(. Ketua ekskul rap gitu-gitu juga, jadi jangan heran kalo dia kadang ngalusin sama godain pake rap, secara calon rapper ganteng idaman f**k pencitraan nakal tapi tampan.

You sing you lose :)

 **Takada Kenta**

Di sekolahnya, ini anak jadi biang gosip gitu. Makanya ga heran dia itu banyak kenalannya. Dan kalau istirahat biasanya dia ngumpul sama geng pergosipannya yang kesemuanya cewek, dia doang lakiknya. Coba cek, itu burungnya masih ada ngga. Soalnya mulutnya kaya ada dua,eh. Lambe turah mah kalah kalo masalah gosip sama Kenta . Dari mulai skandal cinta terlarang antara pak kepsek sama pak tukang kebun dan bu kantin yang jadi pelakor diantara keduanya dia tau banget. Buset dah

 **Kim Yongguk**

Nah kalau ini anak kalau jadi murid sekolah tuh jadi siswa biasa, tapi ya gitu kadang suka jadi bahan salah sasaran guru BK pas awal-awal masuk dan sering banget diadain razia dadakan, dan dia suka kena disangka dia ngobatlah atau ngelem, karna ya tau sendiri mukanya beler gitu. Padahal kan meski muka beler gitu dia ngga pake narkoba meski tatoan. Iya dia kan cuma murid yang ke sekolah cuma numpang tidur, jadinya beler terus kek orang make.

 **Kim Taedong**

Ini anak kalo di sekolah yang jadi musuh bebuyutan anak cewek, ya karna dia mesum abis pokoknya. Kadang dia modus ngerangkul gitu, tau-tau tali surga si cewek dia tarik sekencengnya, abis itu lari dan diteriakin sama si cewek. Ngeselin banget, belum lagi kadang tangannya jail nyingkap rok-rok cewek yang lewat depan kelasnya. Di rajam aja dah cowok begitu mah.

 **Kwon Hyunbin**

Pangerannya sekolah ini mah, kalo dateng ke sekolah pasti fans-fansnya udah nungguin dia di deket gerbang. Trus belum lagi lokernya penuh sama coklat, makan siang, roti atau susu kesukaan Hyunbin. Pokoknya perut dia bakal terjamin banget deh selama ada fans-fansnya. Dia juga kapten basket sekolah, jadi makin aja banyak fansnya. Kemana-mana pasti diikutin sama fansnya, udah kaya tokoh utama di drama aja. Ya habis gimana, ganteng, tinggi, ngerangkap jadi model pula. Sempurna dah fisiknya mah. Makanya guru-guru ciwi juga suka sama doi, biarpun otaknya ya ga penuh-penuh amat, alias kopong, tapi masih termaafkan karna dia ganteng.

 **Kim Donghan**

Yang ini mah jangan ditanya, udah pasti jadi ketua kedisiplinan di sekolahnya. Mukanya jutek banget dah, omongannya juga pedes kaya cabe ditambah bon cabe level 30. Meskipun galak, tapi ada aja anak ciwi yang sengaja dateng telat atau pake baju ga sesuai aturan. Cuma pengen diceramahin sama Donghan, ya selain marah-marahin yang suka ngelanggar dia itu jarang ngomong, dan kalo diajak ngomong kadang cuma dijawab 'hmm, ya, ga, hmm' gitu doang. Jadi yang naksir sama si macan satu ini kudu narik perhatiannya ya rada ekstrim, jadi anak tukang langgar aturan dulu. Sulit emang.

A/N :

ada yang mau request selanjutnya jika jbj jadi apa? atau sedang apa?


	4. Fanboy

**What If JBJ**

 ** _3\. Jika JBJ Jadi Fanboy_**

 **Request dari** _ **wafertango**_

 **Cast:**

 **Noh Taehyun, Kim Sanggyun, Takada Kenta**

 **Kim Yongguk, Kim Taedong, Kwon Hyunbin**

 **Kim Donghan**

 **Rate: T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story by:**

 **ucrittri**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat Membaca ^^**

 **Sorry for typo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Noh Taehyun**

Dia ini tipe fans yang suka 'ga tau umur' tapi dalam kategori positif. Dia kan kelahiran 93 eh ngebias yang lahiran tahun 02. Ngarepin apa coba dari bias yang lebih muda, bukan dipanggil oppa atau hyung pas fanmeet malah dipanggil ahjussi ntar, kan sedih. Tapi biasanya si nohtae ini suka bijak kalo biasnya terkena masalah, bukannya ngikut ngehujat atau ngebenerin tingkah lakunya si bias, doi malah nasehatin gitu ala-ala orangtua. Berasa ke anak sendiri ye pak :')

 **Kim Sanggyun**

Ini mah fanboy musiman, kalo ada grup idol yang lagi hits dia ngaku-ngaku jadi fansnya dan mengakui dia berada dalam fandom, dan biasanya bangga banget kalo dapet award gitu. Tapi pas si idol lama ngga kambek dia langsung nyari yang baru. Males nungguin katanya, dan belum tentu jadi hits juga kalo kambek. Trus pindah fandom lagi padahal baru sebulan dua bulan. Fanboy yang harus dipantau terus disleding rame-rame ini mah.

 **Takada Kenta**

Immature fans adalah definisi tepat untuknya, dia yang kalo diinstagram atau twitter atau sosmed apapun itu suka tubir sama fandom lain. Suka banget mancing keributan alias war, punya pride sendiri gitu kalo lawannya ngerasa kepancing. Duh :'). Jenis-jenis yang memalukan nama fandom ini sih. Punya akun sosmed seabreg cuma buat jelek-jelekin idol lain dan ngebash biar ga ketauan. Kalo yang gini mah udah bukan dipantau lagi, sleding aja langsung.

 **Kim Yongguk**

Dia mah fans yang biasa-biasa aja, datar aja gitu. Biasnya kambek ya dia seneng, tapi seneng yang biasa aja, cuma ikut download lagunya. Beli album kaga, streaming mv kaga ya mungkin sesekali kalo mvnya menarik dihati dia, ikut voting kaga kalo biasnya masuk nominasi gitu, sama biasa aja kalo fandomnya sama fandom lain war, ikutan war ngga ngelerai juga ngga. Ya biasa-biasa aja pokonya.

 **Kim Taedong**

Fanboy yang teriaknya paling kenceng sendiri, suka jualin stuff juga biar bisa nonton konser biasnya. Kalo udah satu dibiasin pasti bakalan setia banget. Maklum pernah diselingkuhin dulunya dan tau kalo diduain itu gaenak, makanya dia mencoba setia sama satu bias aja. Ajari aku setia dong mas :). Tapi nyebelinnya si Taed ini, kalo ada idol cewek bahenol semlehoy suka dijadiin fantasi gitu, yah u know what i mean lah ya kan si taed ini mesum abis. Duh tobat kamu mas

 **Kwon Hyunbin**

Fanboy yang jadi omongan dikalangan fans lain. Ya secara ganteng banget gitu, cocok jadi idolnya kan daripada jadi fanboynya mah. Udah gitu kalo ke fanmeet atau konser atau apapun kegiatan yang berhubungan sama biasnya dia pasti ada dan nenteng kamera yang kaya bazooka ituloh, secara doi kan masternim. Hasil jepretan kameranya aduhai sekali indah dipandang dan nagih banget ga heran fansitenya yg ngikutin banyak banget. masternim oppa sarangheyoo, kutunggu HQnya heuheu.

 **Kim Donghan**

Fanboy yang jadi omongan dikalangan fans lain part.2. Kalo Hyunbin karna jadi masternim, Donghan mah karna suka ngecover dance atau ngecover lagu dan diupload ke instakilo atau Itube. Dancenya keren banget, kadang anggota fandom malah lebih sering nungguin coverannya Donghan dibanding nungguin biasnya kambek, laknat emang pesonanya seorang Kim Donghan. Kalo nyanyi juga beuh, suka banyak yang terpesona gitu. Ga heran aja pengikutnya di instakilo and itube banyak banget dan hampir nyaingin pengikut idol yang dia coverin. Waduh, fanboy yang mengancam eksistensi idolnya sendiri ini mah, ga jarang juga banyak agensi yang ngelirik dia buat dijadiin trainee, tapi dianya ngga mau. Lebih suka gini aja katanya. Hmm, jadi idol itu sulit ya bang.

A/N :

jadi tipe fans yang seperti apa kalian?

ada yang mau request selanjutnya jika jbj jadi apa? atau sedang apa?


	5. ketemu camer

**What If JBJ**

 ** _5\. Jika JBJ Ketemu Camer_**

 **Request dari** _ **PeachCloud**_

 **Cast:**

 **Noh Taehyun, Kim Sanggyun, Takada Kenta**

 **Kim Yongguk, Kim Taedong, Kwon Hyunbin**

 **Kim Donghan**

 **Rate: T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story by:**

 **ucrittri**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat Membaca ^^**

 **Sorry for typo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Noh Taehyun**

Dikarenakan abang yang satu ini sudah 'agak' tua, pengalaman doi dalam bertemu camer alias calon mertua udah banyak. Meskipun ya yang dulu-dulu ga pernah jadi, cuma dibawa ke rumah orangtuanya si pacar, eh galama putus. Jadi si abang nohtae ini tau gimana cara ngadepin camer yang berbeda-beda karakter. Misalnya pacarnya yang sekarang punya bapak yang galak banget, si abang ngga langsung ngegas ngajakin anaknya jalan atau apa. Dia deketin bapaknya dulu dengan coolnya, ngajakin kegiatan yang disukain sama camernya kaya catur gitu. Trus tanding deh, berhubung bang nohtae banyak pengalaman, dia mah udah pasti menang. Dan keesokan harinya si bapak ketagihan main catur sama si abang dan lama-lama merestui karna si abang jago ngambil hati bapaknya.

 **Kim Sanggyun**

Dia mah yang kalo dateng ke rumah pacarnya pasti ngalusin camernya mulu kek "aduh tante pasti ibunya si xxx ya? ko cantik banget? saya kira tante kakaknya loh. Awet muda ya tan" atau kalo ke papahnya pacarnya kek "wah om, kalau om ngga ngenalin sebagai papahnya xxx tadi, saya ngga tau loh, dikira saya om pacarnya. Jadi ngerasa kesaing kan saya. Habis om ganteng banget, rahasianya dong om biar gantengnya awet gitu" dan si camer cuma ketawa-tawa sambil terbang gitu dialusin sama bang sanggyun. Seneng aja dipuji diumur yang udah ngga muda lagi. Pinter emang sanggyun mah udah kaya sales aja jadinya kalo sepikin orang.

 **Takada Kenta**

Yang gatau malu banget, berasa keorang tua sendiri dia mah dan untungnya ortu si pacar ngemaklumin aja. Kalo dateng ke rumah bukannya bawain makanan atau oleh-oleh malah minta makan dia mah. Dan udah pasti nyambung banget sama mamahnya si pacar, kek "mah tau berita jejedun ga sih? Ituloh yang di labrak sama anak gadunnya" si mamahnya juga antusias gitu "hah? Yang katanya pelakor itu? trus trus gimana lagi?" dan akhirnya mereka berdua terlarut dalam obrolan gosip pelakor dan ga meduliin si pacar yang udah gedek banget kalo kenta bahas gosip ga penting.

 **Kim Yongguk**

First impression camernya ke yongguk tuh jelek banget aslian. Pas dia dateng bertamu untuk pertama kalinya, papahnya si pacar udah ancang-ancang mau manggil polisi dikira ada orang mabok siang-siang mau ngerampok. Kesian kesian kesian. Setelah dijelasin sama si pacar ke orangtuanya, akhirnya dia duduk berhadap-hadapan sama camernya. Dan mereka nanya-nanya gitu kek "kamu tinggal sama orangtua kamu kan? Orangtua kamu merhatiin kamu kan? Kamu keawasin terus sama orangtua kamu kan? Orangtua kamu kerja apa?" ujung-ujungnya nanya "kamu bukan pemake kan? Dan orangtua kamu bukan bandar narkoba kan?". Yaampun om :')))))

 **Kim Taedong**

Yang sokap bangetlah dia tuh, dan suka nyogok-nyogok pake makanan kaya martabak gitu kalo mau ajak jalan pacarnya, dan hobi banget ketawa atau senyum yang jatohnya kaya om-om mesum. Sampe kadang camernya suka ga percaya sama bang taed kalo ngajak jalan anaknya. Alhasil pas si bang taed sama pacarnya jalan, diekorin deh sama adiknya si pacar berkat suruhan orantua mereka biar bang taed gabisa ngapa-ngapain pacarnya kan jalan bertiga mhehehe. sabar ya bang ga dipercaya sama orangtua pacar sendiri hmm.

 **Kwon Hyunbin**

Yang lebih deket sama papanya si pacar gitu, soalnya mereka nyambung banget kalo ngobrol. Secara papahnya si pacar itu orang penting agensi idol gitu, dan hyunbin juga seorang model, jadi aja mereka deket dan ngerti tentang dunia entertainment kan jadi nyambung kalo ngobrol. Sampe-sampe si mamah dan si pacar suka sebel kalo mereka ketemu, kaya pasangan om dan brondongnya, lengket banget susah dipisahin.

 **Kim Donghan**

yang anak teladan dan pencerah masa depan pokonya, jadi si camer seneng banget punya calon mantu kaya donghan. Biar anaknya bisa belajar dan jadi pinter kaya donghan. Bahkan kalo donghan ke rumah pacarnya, si camer suka memperlakukan donghan dengan sangat istimewa, kek dibikinin makanan kesukaan donghan, atau dibawain oleh-oleh kalo si camer habis dari luar kota. duh enak banget jadi kamu mas.

A/N :

Jadi pacar atau orantua kalian tipe yang mana nih? Yang jomblo gausah sok-sokan menghayal sama oppa.

Kalau aku sih pacar yang kaya kenta dan respon ortu kaya donghan. hmmm

ada yang mau request selanjutnya jika jbj jadi apa? atau sedang apa?


	6. cewek pms

**What If JBJ**

 ** _6\. Jika JBJ jadi cewek pms_**

 **Request dari** _ **Multifandominggirl**_

 **Cast:**

 **Noh Taehyun, Kim Sanggyun, Takada Kenta**

 **Kim Yongguk, Kim Taedong, Kwon Hyunbin**

 **Kim Donghan**

 **Rate: T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story by:**

 **ucrittri**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat Membaca ^^**

 **Sorry for typo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Noh Taehyun**

Meskipun lagi pms mbak nohtae tetep dengan segala kegiatannya, gaada tuh kegiatan yang terbengkalai gara-gara pms. Tetep produktif dong yah. Dan tetep lincah nari patah-patah alias goyang ala mbak anisa bahar. Gak lah, dia mah krumping, ya meskipun kadang suka kelepasan joget pantura.

 **Kim Sanggyun**

Yang suka unmood tiba-tiba trus moodnya up lagi, kadang suka minta macem-macem ke gebetannya yang seabrek. Udah kaya orang hamil muda ngidam aja dia mah, segala minta coklat rasa kembang melati, atau kalo ngga cendol warna purple pink. Dih ngerepotin banget.

 **Takada Kenta**

Yang segala di update dimedia sosial, dengan ketikan alaynya ngasih tau semua orang bahwa dia itu lagi pms dan lagi kesakitan, ngode-ngode gebetannya biar dibawain coklat atau bunga kalo dia ngga mood. Bukannya peka malah jijiklah si gebetan, habis kaya ngasih kode ala alien yang terjebak dibumi ke planet asalnya. Terlalu alay.

 **Kim Yongguk**

Udah mah kalo lagi ngga pms dia males banget, sekarang di tambah pms jadi mager parah dong. Biasa ke sekolah ogah-ogahan, kalo pms makin ngga mau sekolah. Katanya sih sakit perut atau sakit pinggang. Padahal mah alasan aja biar tidur lagi dan ngga kemana-mana.

 **Kim Taedong**

Ngga versi ceweknya ngga versi cowoknya sama mesumnya, kalo mbak taed lagi pms itu kadang hormonnya lagi naik-naiknya. Pengen disentuh katanya... kepalanya, dibelai gitu biar jinak-jinak merpati dan ngga menyerang semua spesies lelaki tampan di bumi ini.

 **Kwon Hyunbin**

Yang suka ngeluh sakit pinggang sama kram perut, trus saking lebaynya dia minta ke mamahnya buat ke rumah sakit. Takut mati katanya, karna banyak banget darah yang keluar, trus mamahnya cuma bisa ngedelik kesel sambil nampol hyunbin pake centong nasi soalnya mamahnya lagi ngambil nasi buat papahnya makan dan si hyunbin dengan badannya yang kelewat batas tingginya itu malah ngegelayot ditangan mamahnya.

 **Kim Donghan**

Yang harus diwaspadai kalo dia lagi pms, ngga pms aja galaknya udah kaya macan, ditambah pms ya kaya macan beranak jadinya. Kalo udah waktunya dia bulanan semua elemen makhluk hidup yang ada disekitar dia pada menjauh saking malesnya berurusan sama macan yang lagi pms.

A/N :

Jadi kalo kalian pms kaya siapa?

ada yang mau request selanjutnya jika jbj jadi apa? atau sedang apa?


	7. abang ojol

**What If JBJ**

 ** _7\. Jika JBJ jadi Abang Ojol_**

 **Request dari** _ **bibble-ie**_

 **Cast:**

 **Noh Taehyun, Kim Sanggyun, Takada Kenta**

 **Kim Yongguk, Kim Taedong, Kwon Hyunbin**

 **Kim Donghan**

 **Rate: T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story by:**

 **ucrittri**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat Membaca ^^**

 **Sorry for typo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Noh Taehyun**

Abang ojol yang gercep banget, kalo ada pelanggan langsung di pick trus langsung gercep nanyain si pelanggan ada dimana, pake baju apa, dengan siapa, semalam berbuat apa. Ga.

 **Kim Sanggyun**

Yang suka pilih-pilih pelanggan dia mah, kalo pelanggannya cewek baru mau pick up, kalo bukan cewek ya ngga mau. Kalo ada cewek yang nyantol dihati dia dijalan pasti disepikin, kalo udah turun pasti langsung di chat. Pepet terus pokoknya.

 **Takada Kenta**

Yang nyentrik abis pokonya, motornya pink ngejreng, helmnya juga pink, jaket kebangsaan ojolnya di modif pake tempelan-tempelan hello kitty atau kalo ngga barbie mariposa. Sampe si pelanggan sakit mata liat perpaduan ngejreng mas ojol yang satu ini

 **Kim Yongguk**

Yang sepanjang jalan dieeeeeem mulu, kadang suka oleng kalo bawa motor, ngakunya ngantuk. Trus terpaksa deh si pelanggan yang bawa motor karna takut kenapa-kenapa dijalan. Mending kalo selamat sampe tujuan, kalo sampenya selamat ke rahmatullah? Amit-amit deh.

 **Kim Taedong**

Kalo sanggyun mah pilih-pilih, nah dia mah ngga pilih-pilih kalo ngerdus, mau ibu-ibu bahkan nenek-nenek sekalipun dia kerdusin sama gombalin. Katanya sih biar dapet bintang 5 gitu. Eh taunya pada komen yang bilang dia mesumlah, dia gatau sopan santun sama yang tualah. Yaudah sabar.

 **Kwon Hyunbin**

Abang ojol yang viral karna kegantengannya, ngga jarang dimintain foto sama pelanggannya biar bisa dimasukin ke sosmed gitu kalo dapet abang ojol yang super duper ganteng. Bawa aku juga dong bang hyunbin.

 **Kim Donghan**

Donghan juga ngga kalah viral sama hyunbin, bedanya dia tuh viral dikalangan emak-emak kebelet gaul. Katanya brondong material banget. ewh. Maksudnya buat dijadiin calon menantu gitu, kek cold city guy lah tipe-tipenya emak-emak jaman now mah. Ya tak lain tak bukan bang donghan yang kalo buka helm bikin ambyar aja bawaannya.

A/N :

Jadi kamu mau diantar sama abang ojol yang mana?

ada yang mau request selanjutnya jika jbj jadi apa? atau sedang apa?

Saya bakalan post new chapter kalo ada yg request


End file.
